ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Ultimatrix
This Omnitrix, Ben wear in Ben 10: Alien World. History Azmuth has created several Omnitrix (Ultimatrix, Omnitrix, Unitrix), but wanted to create a new Omnitrix, one that was extremely powerful. Paradox was incomplete when he paid a visit to Azmuth saying that something was wrong at the time, said he had interfered Eon altering the space-time and now Ben was in the castle of Vilgax trapped with Albedo for in future, these are his next apprentice. Azmuth immediately commanded the Ultimatrix Ben Supreme Paradox. Paradox came to Ben and explained the anomaly, but the problem is that Ben is a guy who interfered in the time when Paradox showed him what happened and had to leave, came back and did not explain what was the anomaly and I leave the Omnitrix that Ben and Kevin arrive at that point, Gwen, Julie Tetrax ship. In the episode Albedo also escaped, Azmuth visited Ben to tell how it worked. Ben had the opportunity to use the Omnitrix in the first episode. Functions The Supreme Ultimatrix if your name is a "Supreme" of an Omnitrix. This is not going Omnitrix on his wrist but goes in the chest above the heart. This is a red button and the touch will depend on the times when you touch will be the version on the wrist. A hologram appears on the wrist and this in itself functions as an Omnitrix. *'Once:' The Omnitrix wrist appears original. *'Second time:' The doll appears improved version of the original Omnitrix. *'Third time:' appears on the wrist Ultimatrix. *'Fourth time': Ultimatrix appear supreme design, which appears in the right hand. According to the design function, clear that the Supreme Ultimatrix hologram has the functions of others (unlocks aliens, transforms them into their original form, the highest returns, etc). The Supreme Ultimatrix design can also convert the aliens in its pre-historical and even the version of Ben (Ben human), like a wolf version is controllable. If Ben gives for the fourth time the red button, the Supreme Ultimatrix appear on the right hand, with the task of transforming the aliens not only normal but instead of passing them to the Supreme, the Prehistoric passes. The symbol of the Supreme Ultimatrix chest, is the green on the sides and black is where it should be green. Here is a Prehistoric Humungousaur which, if you look closely at the Omnitrix symbol of breast, green is what would be black and black is what would be green. Components Unlike the other Omnitrix, this is an advanced and interesting way of working. Works on the wrist, but those are holograms since the real is in the chest. This Omnitrix acts as time machine, also a universal translator. Can detect unknown DNA to a mile away. For they have these materials: *Stainless steel. *Copper *Gold *Silver *Pinch of corrodium *Tadenita *Silicon It has stainless steel tips that are at the ends, gold is stuck around and nails are gold, silver and copper is around is one of the layers that make up the Omnitrix. The interior has some corrodium (just a pinch), tadenita (as a second layer below the copper). To design the hologram Supreme Ultimatrix, it contains the same materials and the part that is in the skin has to accommodate silicone skin and do not burn or damage. Past Aliens *Past Humungosaur *Past Diamondhead *Past Spider Monkey humungosaurio prehistorico.png|Past Humungosaur Diamante prehistorico.png|Past Diamondhead Category:Omnitrixes